dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Sensation Comics Vol 1 71
* * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** her legions Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** * Items: * * * Light Receiving Sets Vehicles: * * USAF's Experimental Stratosphere Planes | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Frank Harry | Inker2_1 = Frank Harry | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Little Boy Blue and the Blue Boys: "The Flaming Peril" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Locations: * | Writer3_1 = John Broome | Penciler3_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker3_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Sargon the Sorcerer: "The Man Who Met Himself" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Items: * | Writer4_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler4_1 = Gil Kane | Inker4_1 = Gil Kane | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Wildcat: "The Count That Never Ended!" | Synopsis4 = In a championship bout, Ted Grant gets knocked down, and a ten-count begins. Before it can conclude, another Ted Grant jumps into the ring, and knocks the first "Ted Grant" out of the ring, and busts off his disguise-mask, with one punch. He then fights the bout and wins it. After the fight, Grant's manager Stretch Skinner gets kidnapped by the Huntress, with a written set of demands left behind. Ted changes to Wildcat, and rides to the designated meeting place on his Cat-o-Cycle. At the waterfront, Wildcat rides his bike off the end of a pier, switches a lever, and converts the bike to an aquaplane. He gets himself aboard an anchored sailing ship, the "Seven Seas", where the Huntress has got Stretch Skinner tied to a mast. Some thugs jump Wildcat from behind. Wildcat easily thrashes them, but has trouble defeating the very-acrobatic Huntress. He sets Stretch free, but Huntress tags him with a nonfatal shot from a whaling harpoon gun, which knocks him into the water. Huntress opens a hatch in the hull of her ship, and adds some sharks to the harbor. At a sports arena, Huntress has bet heavily against Ted Grant, in that evening's bout, expecting the real Grant to not show up, and her fake Grant to lose. But at the last minute the real Ted Grant does show up, and gets into the fight, which he wins. Plus on his way into the building he beats up some more of Huntress' gang. Huntress, in disguise, escapes undetected. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** her gang Locations: * Vehicles: * Wildcat's * Huntresses "Seven Seas" sailing ship | Notes = * Sargon: "The Man Who Met Himself" was reprinted in . * Wildcat: "The Count That Never Ended!" was reprinted in . ** Between pages 6 and 7, this story jumps directly from "Wildcat in the harbor preparing to fight some sharks," to "Ted Grant showing up at the sports arena in time for the big bout." According to Stretch Skinner, Wildcat escaped by letting the sharks bite loose his bonds, but Wildcat wasn't tied up when he went into the water. ** This is Wildcat's third battle with the Huntress. ** "Cat-o-Cycle" is spelled "Catocycle" in this issue. Spelling varied over time, as did the appearance and capabilities of the motorcycle itself. * Wonder Woman: ** Professor Astronimo's most recent appearance was in ; he next appears in . ** In the Earth-Two universe, the Sun is inhabited, by aggressive female warriors. * Also appearing in this issue of Sensation Comics was: ** Willy Nilly by Frank Harry | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}